


The Maleficarum and The Prince

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breaking Celibacy Vows, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Small Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian stopped by Merrills home to spread the love of the Maker.  He ends up praising Andraste more than once before the day is through. *this is my cheesy attempt at corny writing.  I may explore this couple again in the future but I promise it will have a better plot and phrasing*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maleficarum and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stick to words and descriptions in this list. http://www.windlegends.org/Eros.htm For My Cullenite Peeps.

Merrill sat staring at her ceiling, Mythal help her she should not have answered the door. Sebastian knocked and there she was inviting the man into her home. He had been preaching about the Maker’s love for an hour now. She glanced over at the man as he tried to start over.

  
“Mythal, please stop!” Merrill begged. Her shoulders slumped, and she put her head into her hands as she leaned forward. “You are giving me a headache.”

  
Sebastian’s face fell and the sparkle he got in his eye when he tried to teach others about Andraste left. Merrill tried to feel bad about it but instead couldn't “I just want you to feel the peace I do,” Sebastian argued.

  
“I was at peace until I opened the door.” Merrill grumbled under her breath and sighed. She eyed Sebastian again. His handsome form teased her from the chair he was sitting in. Mythal she had not been with a man since she left the clan. He was wearing Chantry Robes. Mythal, why didn't he wear his normal clothing?

  
“I know we did not get along in the past Merrill, but I was hoping now that Hawke is too busy as Viscount to fight crime you would have time to think about…” Sebastian stopped as Merrill stood up and approached him.

  
“You talk too much” Merrill said straddling him her tongue seducing his lower lip.

  
Sebastian pulled his head back, “Merrill, I have taken vows.”

  
Merrill smiled and nodded before her tongue found its way back to his lips enticing his mouth. Her lips kissed Sebastian, her small form would be nothing for him to remove off his lap if he desired. Knowing that made her aware of the power she held.

  
With a throaty moan Sebastian’s lips opened and clamped down on her tongue sucking it into his mouth when she teased his lips apart. Merrill noticed the stirring in her silken heat as he returned her attention. Merrill wrapped her arms around his neck their tongues swirling together and her apple sized globes pressed into his muscular chest.

  
Sebastian’s hard stem pressed against her nubbin through their clothing. Merrill hips undulated over him as their mouths feasted on each other hungry for more. Merrill nibbled his lower lip as she pulled away. She was so close to the zenith of desire, Sebastian grabbed her hips and ground her against his steel rod as their lips hovered close to each other.

  
Merrill panted out a jagged moan, her nether regions quivered as he ground his tumescence into her harder and faster. Their still clothed organs created a friction that resulted in her bucking against Sebastian writhing in passionate fulfillment. Her cries became muffled when he claimed her lips again worshiping her tongue with his own.

  
Merrill started to ask why he stopped when he stilled her hips. He was still hard as he picked her up standing at the same time and placed her on the floor. “I can’t do this Merrill, my vows.”  
“Why did you come wearing your dress then?” Merrill asked an innocent look spread over her face, her eyes meeting his.

  
“You know these are a symbol of my humble devotion to the Maker.” Sebastian claimed as she pulled the fabric up and rubbed his still solid member through his small clothes.

  
“I want to lick it,” Merrill whispered just loud enough to hear. “Please sit down I am not sure I could reach it if I knelt. Or we could go to my bed, it is small, but we won’t need much room.”

  
“Maker what have I got myself into?” Sebastian lamented as he scooped Merrill off the floor and carried her to her bedroom. Merrill smiled as she got her way.

  
Sebastian sat on her bed holding her against him. He was praying Merrill figured out as his lips moved without sound. She pulled away and knelt on the floor. She tugged at his robe and it slid over his knees.

Merrill pulled his small clothes down enough to free the crown at the end of his lance. Her tongue lapped at what she could uncover without his full cooperation. Swearing Sebastian nudged her away and stood up discarding his robe.

  
Merrill licked her lips as Sebastian pushed down his small cloths, she sat on the edge of the bed and he rejoined her. The height of the bed along with him standing put his blade at the perfect height to invade her mouth. She opened her mouth sliding it over his dagger as far as she could. Slow and steady she moved her mouth over him.

  
Merrill paused and spit on her fingers before returning to sucking. Her head bobbed, his hand tangled into her hand. He jumped when Merrill caressed his ass and then pressed a finger covered in saliva into his forbidden entrance. In trying to avoid the contact he pushed himself deeper in Merrill’s mouth. He moaned and relaxed as his body accepted the invasion. Merrill giggled her mouth full of him when she took her free left hand and played with Sebastian’s balls. They tightened as she brazenly fingered his tight puckered flower on his bottom.

  
“Maker yes,” Sebastian cried as he roughly moved his hips, unable to control the passion any longer. A couple good thrusts and he paused shaking trying to push her head away but instead she circled the head with her tongue and then drank it all in as he spurted into her throat. A simple meditation technique kept her from gagging as he praised Andraste in orgasm.

  
Merrill allowed him to back away after he came. For a minute he looked like he would leave, which suited Merrill just fine he would not come back spouting that nonsense again. Instead Sebastian dropped to his knees at the side of the bed and placed his head on her stomach.

  
“I have failed Andraste.” Sebastian moaned.

  
Merrill rolled her eyes but played with his curly black hair. “I am glad the Elven gods do not ask for chastity.”

  
“It was my choice.” Sebastian sighed and then he turned his head kissing her stomach. His tongue trailed up to her buds, and he took one between his teeth just hard enough to pull them. “Did I tell you I was quite the playboy before I joined the Chantry?”

  
Merrill sobbed as his hand reached into her cavern and rubbed her button with his thumb. Sebastian used his index finger in her heat as she raised her hips to encourage his probing. His teeth biting at her peaks, they were sore, but it was delicious agony. He was a master, and she was his puppet when he added a second finger still he his circling her button. “I am so close,” Merrill whimpered as he pulled away.

  
Merrill protested but stopped when Sebastian raised his body and impaled his sword into her velvet valley. She cried out as he put all his weight on her, her legs wrapped around Sebastian’s hips as he took control plunging into her over and over, His speed increased as her cries grew louder. Merrill clawed at his back and then his bottom until her body seized her vision darkened as she fell into the best orgasm she ever had.

  
Merrill’s muscles twitched as he slowed his movement, he pulled out and flipped Merrill so her bottom stuck up in the air. He spit on her bottom and used his finger and then another to probe her back passage as she had him. He spit on his hand and rubbed it over his root. When he could move three fingers into her he pulled his hand away and drove his thickness into her bottom. She had only done this one other time but knew if she rubbed her love button while he dominated her she would climax once again.

  
Sebastian cried out, and he did the job she started. His fingers polished her pearl pulling and rubbing until she once again melted into completion, this time he was not far behind as he jammed himself further into her rear channel. He bit her shoulder as he bucked one last time.

  
He rolled them so they were both on her bed on top of the covered. Her head was on her shoulder. Sebastian’s hand stroked her shoulder. “This was wrong.”

  
Merrill sighed, “It seemed good to me.”

Sebastian laughed, “You use blood magic, I cannot condone that.” Instead of pushing Merrill away he pulled her closer so that her leg now covered his. Her bed was not big enough for them to occupy their own space.

  
“You are a know it all that won’t let me believe in my own gods.” Merrill accused as her eyes closed.

“I suppose we both have our own flaws.” Sebastian chuckled as he dozed off.

  
\---

  
“You are busted.” Hawke laughed as Merrill jumped awake, Sebastian tried to hold her against his body.

  
“Hawke, what are you doing here?” Merrill moaned into Sebastian’s shoulder, the light from the window had dimmed.

  
“You invited me for dinner and I worried when you did not answer your door.” Hawke laughed.

  
“Hawke is everything ok in there?” Fenris asked as he walked into the room he swore as soon as he saw the naked couple and backed out of the room.

  
“Who are we to judge my love? We made love in an alley on the way here.” Hawke laughed. “Do you need a blanket before I go? And Sebastian, I want to hear of your plans now that you have broken your vows. Starkhaven still needs a prince.”

  
Sebastian groaned. “Just leave.”

  
With the click of the front door Merrill climbed onto Sebastian. He was not hard, but when she ground her core against him seductively he swore. Merrill laughed as she lifted herself and joined with him once again. Her body rose and fell, his fingers dug into her hips as they pounded together. Fast and hungry for each other, they were sweaty when they reached completion together.

Merrill fell forward and Sebastian yawned. “I have food, are you hungry?” Merrill offered.

  
“Yes,” Sebastian responded.

  
Together they went to the small kitchenette and looked for food to eat. They made love two more times on the kitchen floor and fell asleep on the couch. Sebastian stayed there for a while after he left the chantry when they both moved to Starkhaven to retake his throne. A couple years later Merrill gave birth to a small baby girl with doe eyes and curly black hair. Her clan took the news hard, their former first giving birth to a Shem. She never practiced blood magic again, happy to keep demons away from her child and her love.

  
Sebastian changed the laws on the books and Merrill became the first Dalish queen. He often remembered their first night together fondly. Thank the maker Hawke had discovered him in Merrill’s bed he had planned to sneak out during the night. Sebastian slept holding her from that night on.


End file.
